Young Love
by sassyboots4
Summary: two new faces arrive in Degrassi high. they stir up some trouble, start some drama and find love at their new school. so sorry, my summary sucks. story is much better. please read, review and alert :  Drew/OC and Eli/OC,teen preg,and HJ bitchiness inside.


" Hurry up, Aaralynn! Your going to make us late!" ugh, 'would you shut up!', I think as I shove my head under my pillow. " Aaralynn!" OUCH! that's was definitely a basketball, and it just collided with my head. " Wake your goddamned ass up now!" ugh, I groan again as I roise from my bed and stumble into my bathroom.

Meet my alarm clock, Abrianna Beazley. We are so much alike its scary. We are the same age, born on the same day, in the same month just hours apart in different cities. We wear the same size clothes, same size shoes, have the same length hair, colour of eyes and our frames look the same. I swear if you measure us, we would have the exact same measurements. Everyone we meet says that if it wasn't for the obvious difference, that difference being I'm black and she's white, we would look almost identical. Abrianna has been my best friend ever since we met in the very first foster home I was sent to in Calgary. Ever since Calgary, we have never been apart for more than 15 days, and by apart, I mean physically. Whenever we have been apart, we are constantly on the phone or computer emailing each other, texting, calling, and writing each other to stay in touch. Abrianna is like my sister, she is the closest thing to family that I have ever had.

" Finally! Your awake, sleepy head!" she chuckles as she walk into the bathroom where I was currently brushing my teeth. " How do I look?" she questions curiously, spinning in a circle then striking a ridiculous pose. She is dressed in a black, 3 quarter length sleeve shirt with a black and white checkered ,mid thigh, flared high waist skirt, and a pair of faux leather leggings, and the cutest black stiletto converse I have ever seen. She has auburn hair, that right now, is perfectly curled around her face, her make up is impeccable, black eye shadow, black liner. She has very pretty brown eyes and her fingernails are painted black with white polka dots. She looks amazing. She has a very unique sense of style, yet never manages to look bad or like she tries too hard. Amazing.

" You look fantastic, just like always, sis." I say as I wink at her and she smiles as she continues to apply her lip gloss. " Um… sis?" she questions strangely, " are you going to wear that to school?" I look down at my bra-less figure clad in a ratty tank top, monkey pajamas and bunny slippers…oh yeah, I look attractive. I chuckle at myself, give my sister a playful 'screw you' look, and lightly jo back to our room and get dressed. I chose to wear a pair of white skinny jeans, black leather, knee high stiletto boots and a black tube top, strapped around my neck with what looks like a bra strap. I also curl my nearly black hair around my face and wear neutral colored make up, brown shadow to match my skin tone with a slight sparkle to it and brown liner.

Abrianna and I grab a breakfast bar, our purses and our backpacks on the way out of our new foster home, the McNab residence, and begin to make the 15 minute walk to Degrassi, our new high school. Abs and I make our way up the front steps, into the school and promptly get ourselves lost in the hustle and bustle of the first day of school. We eventually find our way to the office and ask to see Principal Simpson. Principal Simpson gives us our timetables, locker assignments and shows us where our home room is. After we say our 'thank you' s, we backtrack, and make our way to our lockers. I look at my timetable. 1st period: Media emersion, 2nd period: Gym, Lunch, 4th period: Law, 5th period: English. Abs and I have 1st, 4th and 5th together. She doesn't like Gym as much as I do, so instead, she took fashion. I turn around and attempt to say something to my sister, but venture to far into the hallway and get bowled over.

"OOOOOFFF!" that was the lovely sound of the wind being knocked out of me.

" Holy shit ! I'm so sorry!" the, surprisingly attractive, boy says to me. " let me help you up" he whispers sheepishly.

" Thanks," I mutter, wiping at my white pants, " Really, its okay, I'm fine." I say as soon as I see the guilty look on his face.

" um…good!" he stutters sheepishly. " Are you new here? I haven't seen you before?" at seeing my affirmative nod he says, " would you like me to walk you to class?"

" um…I cant." at seeing his crushed face I quickly clarify, " I have to wait for my sister. We both have Media Emersion first period." realization dawns on his face ad he nods.

" Well then…I'll…see you around." he says, smiling as he begins to walk off.

" WAIT!" I yell, rather loudly, turning many heads. He jogs back and gives me questioning look. " I never caught your name." I state.

" Drew," ha, rhymes with Flu! " Drew Torres." he smiles. God he is kind of amazing looking. " what's your name?" he asks me.

" Aaralynn, Aaralynn Morgan." I state and raise my hand to shake. He chuckles and grabs it. He turns to walk away, then turns back again and shouts.

" it was nice to meet you, Aaralynn!" Omg! First day and I already have a thing for a guy I've known for less than 2 minutes.

" Look who has a crush!" Abs jokingly laughs at me.

" Shut up!" I shout as I push her in mock anger. I want her to be wrong. But she isn't. I have a crush on Drew Torres. Way to start of the year, Aaralynn. *face palm*


End file.
